


A vision in white

by Merlin242



Series: Bughead One Shots and Prompts [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, One Shot, Sad Jughead Jones, almost married - Freeform, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin242/pseuds/Merlin242
Summary: He’s late, he’s always too late. Or the one in which Jughead thinks he’s too late and Betty is getting married.





	A vision in white

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a prompt based series so if there is something you would like please comment.

He wonders when his life became such a mess.

Ponders over whether it was when his mother left and took Jellybean or whether it was when the love of his life (and best friend) turned up on his doorstep to say she was marrying someone else.

In hindsight it was probably the latter.

Betty cooper had helped him through losing his mother and consequently his sister after all. Had comforted him when he cried and made him feel loved in a way he never had been before.

Jughead used to think that was when he fell for her, this golden haired, green eyed, angel that wormed her way into his heart. He knows now it was much earlier than that; some part of him had always loved her.

A smile curved his lips as he thought of 5 year old Betty punching Reggie Mantle in the eye after she’d caught him bullying Jughead. No one messed with him after that, too scared of the blonde haired spitfire. 

He continued to stare out of the window; taking in the way sunlight reflected off the nearby buildings.

Figures it would be sunny on her wedding day.

A tear slipped down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away- he wanted her to be happy, he needed her to be happy; even if it felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

Jughead fingered the small slip of card in his hands, the gold letters glinting in the dim light.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
Elizabeth Cooper and Nicholas St Clair  
The ceremony will take place at 11am on the 23rd August at 620 Loft and Garden, New York  
Please RSVP to confirm attendance._

He knew he’d let Betty down today, he’d promised himself that he would always be there for her no matter what but then that morning had dawned bright and early and he found he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t watch another person he loved walk away from him.

Jughead thought of the day Betty knocked on his door and changed his life. 

She’d been dating Nick for a few months by that point but hadn’t known whether they were really going anywhere and Jughead made his choice- he was going to tell her how he felt and let her make the decision.

Only, he was too late; he was always too late.

In an uncharacteristic show of anger Jughead let out a shout of anger and lurched forward, slamming his fist into the thick pane of glass again and again before sliding to the floor- head in his hands as he sobbed.

He imagined what she would look like as she practically floated down the aisle, blonde hair curled into an elegant up do and striking green eyes lined with light makeup. She would be a vision in white- he was sure. An angel gracing them with her presence.

She would look ethereal.

Betty had always been beautiful to Jughead though, even when her hair was matted and her makeup smudged she was still the most gorgeous being he had ever seen.

A muffled cry sounded from his front door and Jughead frowned, climbing to his feet and wiping his face.

The sight that met him when he opened the door stopped him in his tracks.

Betty stood there in her wedding dress, bouquet still clutched in her fingers, tears streaked across her face and hair a mess.

‘’Bett’s what-.’’

He never got to finish the sentence as she leaped forward, catching his lips in hers and causing him to stagger back into the hallway. His arms went around her of their own accord, cradling her against him.

A low moan sounded from the back of his throat when she swiped her tongue across his lips and he forced himself to pull back. Taking in her swollen lips with a smug feeling.

‘’Betty’’ he started, hand running through her blonde locks ‘’what’s going on?’’

‘’I’m sorry’’ she cried and he was alarmed at the tears that welled in her eyes ‘’I’m so sorry, I couldn’t do it- I just couldn’t.’’

Jughead felt his heart swell as she said the words, hope lifting within him but still, he needed to be sure ‘’Betty are you saying you didn’t marry him?’’

She nodded and the relief filled him ‘’you weren’t there and I realised that the only person I wanted to see was you, the only person I wanted was you Juggie. You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted’’ he swooped in to kiss her again, a strange giddiness making his bones feel like jelly.

She met his lips with eagerness, melting against him and Jughead thought he was in heaven- at least until she winced in pain.

‘’Betty, what’s wrong?’’ he questioned, panicked when the blonde avoided his eyes.

‘’It’s nothing’’ she dismissed and then he saw the bruises littering her arm, bruises in the shape of fingers ‘’nick just got a little angry when I tried to walk out-.’’

Blood roared in his ears as anger bubbled up inside him ‘’I’ll kill him’’ he vowed; already moving towards the door to go and make good on the threat.

Betty pulled him back, cradling his face in her hands ‘’Juggie no, let’s just go ok’’ the earnest tone of her voice was what made him falter and he licked his lips.

‘’Go’’ he echoed ‘’go where?’’

‘’Anywhere’’ she said softly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips ‘’anywhere as long as we’re together.’’

Jughead has to admit the idea was appealing, travelling the world with Betty Cooper- going wherever they’re hearts desired; he had enough money saved up to make sure they lived comfortably ‘’together’’ he confirmed and she beamed at him.

Jughead moved away from her for a moment to grab his bike keys, wallet and phone then hooked his arms under her legs; lifting her off the ground and carrying her all the way down to the garage where his bike was.

The delighted giggles she let out as he did made the slight strain in his muscles worth it.

‘’I love you Betty cooper’’ he confessed, strapping the helmet onto her head.

She beamed at him ‘’I love you too Jughead Jones’’ Betty whispered into his back when he started driving, arms secured tightly around his waist.

Jughead was sure his answering grin would nearly split his face in half.

They drove out of city limits, breathing in the fresh air surrounding them and for the first time in a while Jughead was happy.

He was even happier when 2 months later Betty walked down the aisle towards him, a vision in white, hair styled in an elegant updo and light makeup lining her eyes.

And this time- she didn’t run away.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, hope you liked it and please read and review.


End file.
